Domestic Disturbance
by Sitchit
Summary: “I think Drakken will still be evil, but in a more annoying way.” Steve Loter


"Domestic Disturbance"

---

"Must you always be so negative? This could work!"

She leaned forward over his shoulder and narrowed her eyes considering his suggestion. He gave her a broad, approving smile while nodding his head in an attempt to persuade her. After a small pause she gave an incredulous shake of her head. "Nope, not happening."

Drakken looked bewildered. Spinning around to face her he shook it in her face. "Shego! Do you not see the complete and utter genius of it?!" His face brightened with realization. "Oh! You just don't understand, here," he pulled her closer, "Let me explain."

She shot back from his touch with a look of pure annoyance on her face. "No," she objected, "There's nothing to explain. You just don't think things through… ever." He looked hurt for a moment when his shoulders dropped slightly. She found no compassion. "These things require thought and careful planning, something I don't think you're capable of."

He shook his head, still refusing to believe her. "No, now see, this is you just doing what you always do. You just can't admit that I _might_ be right."

She scoffed and crossed her arms. "Sure, _that's_ it. And you're positive that it's not just a really, _really_ bad idea?"

"Yes!" He threw his arms up in the air. "Just trust me Shego," Drakken implored, whining a bit, "This is going to work!"

She moved up close to his face, peering into his eyes in an attempt to dissuade him. "It's not going to work, I'm telling you."

He shot the same look back and, with an even voice, said, "Yes, it will."

If she was shocked by his temerity she kept it hidden. Instead, she narrowed her eyes dangerously and took a step closer to him. "I'm not letting you do it."

His newfound courage wavered slightly and his stance faltered. Taking a small step backwards he let out a frustrated, "Well, I think I have some say in this too!"

"Yeah!" she agreed quickly, "And every time you do, _I'm_ the one who ends up cleaning up the whole disaster. Not again." She ended with a dismissive wave as she started to walk off, decidedly done with the whole situation.

Drakken clenched his jaw and let his eyes roam, deep in thought. He swallowed, cracked his neck, and plucked up the courage to shout out a threatening, "Well, I don't care what you think!" When she spun around, eyes wide, he added a childish, "So there!" and stuck out his tongue.

A rage-choked, "Oh no you didn't," was shouted as Shego's hands now blazed a brilliant green.

"And what if I did?" he countered, surprised at his own tenacity. Apparently, the doctor had a death wish. She said nothing but snarled, her teeth bared like a wild dog.

"Uhm," the nervous, acne-ridden, teenaged boy cleared his throat from where he had been standing, cutting through the thick silence that hung above Drakken and Shego and now, due to the scene they had caused, the entire store.

"What?!" Both Drakken and Shego screeched, directing their full fury towards the employee.

"I just… I just, uhm, so are you gonna buy that or not? 'Cause… I'm supposed to be on break," He spit out at a jumpy, breakneck speed.

The blue man shouted yes and the green and slightly scarier woman shouted no. The young man looked even more confused and was seriously regretting helping this couple at all. It seemed that both were ready, and, more than willing to kill him at a moment's notice.

"Ya know, we have more duvet covers in the back if you can't decide on that one. I could maybe get you another one to look at?" He asked, trying to placate the two furious adults.

Both ignored him, turning back to the argument that was well underway. He backed away awkwardly, unsure of what he was supposed to do. The man was shouting things like "It's my bedroom too!" and, "But it's like, a million thread count! Just _feel _it!"

For a second he considered going back and breaking up the fight for the good of the other horrified customers but decided against it quickly when he heard the woman shout "Are you _insane_?! I'd rather claw my own eyes out than sleep in that hideous thing!" in a piercing, and possibly psychotic, howl.

He sighed and seriously wondered if a change in job was needed. He made a mental note to check whether or not the Smarty Mart was still hiring after his nightmare of a shift was finally over.

---

This story took place after Graduation.


End file.
